


Secret of Ciampa The truth Breaks (Season 2 😉)

by GokuBlueGod3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Regret, Revenge, Secrets, Stab in back, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuBlueGod3/pseuds/GokuBlueGod3
Summary: The treasure hunt incident was a disaster and what worse the unknown is still out there hiding or doing anything what he has planned. Tommaso and Ciampa and Johnny got there friendship back together and did diy together and everything is ok and fine with them... Or is it?
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong, Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae, Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano
Comments: 1





	1. We are Best friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 is here guys thank you all for reading season 1 if you new reader are just seeing season 2 and don’t see season 1 go to my profile and you will season secret of Ciampa season 1 I do suggest you read season 1 to get to know story better but it your choice. Season 2 will have more episodes then season -l1 I haven’t decided if there will be season 3 it depends but for now let focus on season 2thank you hope you enjoy.

(Monday night raw) “Hi welcome to Monday night raw” Say Charles “Am Charlie the interview of all Monday and smackdown we just got word of what happen in nxt take over that the blood and the arm was just fake and that Someone name Jogan brought fake arm in his backpack and blood package why? Idk but it exploded. the scream was someone name Candice Lerae after basically catching blood all over her arms anyway that all the news keep you update bye.

Ciampa was watching raw and the interview was and embarrassment about what happened in takeover lucky Johnny didn’t talk about it. Ciampa got 2 new messages one is Johnny one is from unknown he opened the unknown invade he try planned something.

Unknown: Did you like my treasure 😊😁  
Ciampa: if you mean chaos then no how did people like Jogan know about the treasure?  
Unknown: Idk you probably told them  
Ciampa: But I didn’t  
Unknown: well someone did  
Ciampa: It you  
Unknown: I did or not not point  
Unknown: Anyway I heard they going to let you and Johnny go to raw and smackdown to see if y’all want go there.  
Ciampa: Rather stay in NXT l  
Unknown: Your choice anyway I got go I got some plans for you soon if you don’t. remember I show the video to Johnny and everyone in locker room.  
Ciampa: Fine just leave me alone.

Then Ciampa look at Johnny messages

Johnny: Hey me and Candice are going somewhere and we want talk to you can you come tommorow morning?

Ciampa wonder What they want talk about?  
Ciampa: Ok sure just name place I meet you there.  
Ciampa then say to himseft “I really should see if I can go to my next therapy meeting and see if I can get something to calm down my ptsd maybe I can go tommorow after meeting without Johnny knowing a thing”

(Next day)

Ciampa was getting ready to go to the place Johnny and Candice suggested and soon he meet to the... “Cookie factory store?” Ciampa say confused but he just go there and wait for Johnny and Candice and just order some chocolate chip cookie A package since he loves cookies and bid here comes Johnny and Candice coming in together they all say hi to each other and then they start talking while eating.

“So Ciampa first off I just want say Me and Johnny don’t really fully trust you yet even tho Johnny got back together with you” Ciampa got little confused since of the whole reunion backstage last time but I don’t think Johnny really forgive him yet since he still hurt and all emotion he and Ciampa shared backstage they probably want forget about that. Ciampa sigh and say “Yeah I kinda expect that” “This all started because he suspect I was going replace him” Johnny said “When he saw the online about who going replace him he Thought I was going to do it when I would never have” Johnny said sadly “I just wish you would told me about this before you lash out we could of talk about this together you know” Johnny this time say happily but little sadness. Ciampa stare at him take another drink to swallow since he didint know what to say “To both of you Am sorry it just feel like the right to did what I did in Chicago I did that because I knew I was going be replaced... Well boy anymore but at that time I just have no choice at that time I would rather burn everything to the Fu..... Ground then risk being hurt or replace Johnny. Ciampa confessed (Not really) And both was shocked “Ciampa it ok I wasent going to replace you even if we lost tag titles am still hurt but I understand” Johnny said happy Ciampa then say nervous and happy “So best friends?” Johnny then think and say “Can we be friends for now?” Ciampa was little hurt but understandable and accept “Yes fine with me” And Ciampa ask Candice too and she accept.

(Meanwhile)

The Ue was just playing video games and they were just having fun “Wow you won again Kyle” Laugh Roddy “Well yeah I may be good at gultiar but am still too ad video games. “The take over event was horrible as sorry guys” Adam say sadly with head down Bobby then say “It fine suck we didn’t find the treasure” Adam still look down and say “Yeah” “Don’t worry Adam the real treasure is I’d right here the Ue” everyone agree “Thanks guys” Adam say happy “Going beat you in the game be prepared” “No you don’t Adam” Kyle said.

(Some hours ago)

The wind was blowing around nxt arena and then something was going off and off then a package came out of nxt arena and then wind landed blow package with treasure chest and then soon it landed on sidewalk near nxt and a Unknown person pick up the treasure chest and soon he read it “Secret of Ciampa?” The unknown person is person Ciampa was talking too “How could nobody saw the treasure chest? Lol” Unknown speak and then put it hidden in the jacket and left.

(Few weeks later)

Soon Ciampa and Johnny gargano were in the dusty rhode classic and up against ricochet And aleister black and soon enough of course Ciampa got message from unknown.

Unknown: You need betray Johnny again  
Ciampa: What? No I can’t do that?  
Unknown: Renember the party video? It worse then you can imagine and am sure you don’t want anyone see it don’t you?  
Ciampa: No I don’t  
Unknown: Then betray Johnny again or else I put up the video in the tinatron and make everyone to see.  
Ciampa: you wouldn’t dare  
Unknown: 😉 Try me 🏴☠️  
Ciampa feel like he about to have panic attack but then A certain someone came

“Well Ciampa look like you here ready for the dusty rhode classic” Jogan say coming to the door “What you want jogan” “Just want see how you doing especially the “Party” incident. “Bye” Ciampa left quickly Jogan smiled and say “If only Johnny knew Ciampa.you need help” Then his face turn concern.

So in middle of the match Johnny was injured with a leg leaving Ciampa to fend off two of them by himseft and he lost. So Ciampa was laying down in ring while Johnny was near ring side barrier with Candice checking the knee and soon Ciampa check too and they go to ramp together helping Johnny and in that moment...

Ciampa mind was fill with emotion and it feel like something break inside his brain and head and soon he grab Johnny head and then Johnny hold Ciampa and then he laugh at Ciampa and then he throw in tinatron and then Ciampa ears were ringing and then he saw Johnny was faking chi’s leg injury tricking Ciampa and Ciampa can barely hear what Johnny say but he mention about “Diy man Diy man” And Johnny super kick him and Ciampa fall down and then soon Johnny and Candice were right near him and they both were laughing like it was so funny to do that.

While Ciampa was on ground he mind was thinking “What? So he was just playing with me so even if I didn’t grab his head he would still be faking around me? So he trick me? What kind of person does that to someone? Faking a friend into thinking he really forgive him but then soon stab him in back? And next they think it was funny to do that to him in top of that the audience were cheering through this? I can understand a little since he grab Johnny head but it still feels hurt” That when Ciampa realized his mind was now speaking again “Johnny betray me he was lying about him being friends with me the backstage was he faking that too?” Then back to Ciampa reality he still hear Johnny and Candice were laughing like they fool Ciampa into thinking Johnny forgives him and now both Johnny and Candice left then suddenly Ciampa mind start going hazy.

“Johnny betray me”  
“What kind person does that”  
“He was faking around me”  
“The backstage... was it fake too?”  
“Diy man Diy”  
“It ok Ciampa”  
Then audience notice Ciampa try get up but they also noticed he holding his chest Ciampa was having hard time getting up now.  
“I feel he going replace me”  
Ciampa eye start tear up but nobody notice  
Ciampa mind feel like he was in final part 1 stage

“(After kick Johnny and Candice was laughing a Ciampa while he was in ground like they just fool him”

Next big final stage is 

..... Ciampa started to feel something trembling and his mind shattered when he hear this from somewhere

“(Party) No...No please.... NOOOOOOOOOOOO 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭”

Then now Ciampa break out and scream and while wwe universe including backstage HEAR “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH“ then Ciampa fell down completely and was unable to move and was almost unconscious before he hear from someone

“Ciampa you ok?”  
“Tommasso HEY?”  
“Callled AMBULANCE”  
“You going be ok Ciampa”  
“Stay with me”  
“COLE COME HERE AND HELP ME NOW”  
Then Ciampa eyes were unconscious and then he can’t hear anything anymore.

Unknown: And then he breaks 😌 (watching from audience to keep himseft from being recognized as a superstar)

To be continued


	2. Let end this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are meant to be keep but some secrets you need let out is it time for Ciampa to tell the truth about his past. Kyle questions Adam Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter 2 you been waiting for everyone hope y’all like it. By the way if y’all notice Finn balor is in this story I think y’all know what that means if he in story 😊. Let get started

Bleep...Bleep...Bleep.....Bleep (Keep bleeping) Soon Ciampa was still in deep sleep and suddenly he open his eyes slowly and then he saw light he hiss and close his eye again then he just say “Where am I?” Then suddenly someone came three door “Hello Mr Ciampa how are you today?” Doc say and Ciampa was confused since he kinda don’t remember why he was here he Remember a little but something don’t seem right “Well am good now what happen?” “Wait I know you you were one of my doctor in my hometown Doc Leo?” Leo smiled and say “Yup that me” Ciampa laugh and say “It was good to see you again” Leo “You too” “I think someone should explain let me get someone brb” And Leo left And Ciampa was wondering what happens till.

(2 Min later) Soon Leo come out with Someone name... Ciampa “Jogan?” And Then jogan say “Hey Ciampa” Then Leo say “I leave you two alone” And left with smiled. Jogan come up to Ciampa and say “How you feeling?” Ciampa was still unsure and say “Idk... What happen?” Jogan sigh and then say nervously “After the dusty rhode classic You were basically got knocked down and then you were coughing up blood and then suddenly you can barely move and then you scream very loud and then you fall down and got knocked unconscious” Ciampa was still thinking and then suddenly he Remember everything “Omg I think I Remember now Johnny and Candice yes.” Ciampa then say “Who here in hospital I want know whole story” Jogan then was ready “I think people like Seth Rollins ricochet And maybe a black is here in hospital triple h would be here but he was busy with other stuff mister regal would been here but he was with triple h so they should be here soon.” Jogan speak confidence in that statement. “The last thing I Renember was I was hearing voices after I got knocked unconscious I want the whole story jogan tell me.” Jogan then cross his arm and lean against the wall and say “Ok”

(During nxt dusty rhode match end Ciampa incident)

“COLE COME HERE AND HELP ME NOW” Jogan yelled he may like to cause drama and all the other stuff but he still concern about Ciampa. Cole come with Ue so he got to Ciampa then when he saw Ciampa face he immediately felt heart broken Cole wonder “What in the world happen?” Ciampa face was basically swollen and his face was pure unconscious and he can’t not move. the Whole nxt locker room included Johnny gargano and Candice Lerae was in ramp (You will get to see how Johnny and Candice react later in continue chapters).

The audience was very shocked and thought if Ciampa was ok and stop the cheering and were thinking he in real life threating situations so basically triple h has to come through the ramp and try to wake Ciampa up when it don’t work he then immediately try get the ambulance and get the stretcher into the ambulance truck.

The way how it goes is basically Adam pick up Ciampa and tbh people like Ricochet was very concern for Ciampa so he try to see if he offer to help but jogan say “Don’t worry we tell you when we can” Jogan don’t even know why he being so nice he supposed to cause drama right? Then why he helping? But jogan clear out of his thoughts and help Adam get Ciampa to the stretcher and after that the ambulance give name of hospital and then ambulance left with Ciampa.

(Present day)

“And that it” Jogan say and Ciampa was shocked and he was embarrassed he put his hands in his head and started crying and then crying noice then jogan and started comfort him and hug him “Aww Ciampa it ok you can let it out if you want” Ciampa then start crying more “I can’t believe that happen to me” Jogan then say “Well people all over internet now suspect you a face... Well some because of what you did to Johnny Years in Chicago. Ciampa then sigh and say “I don’t even know why I grab his head in first place but he suddenly played me and trick me into thinking he want work with me again. Jogan actually feel bad for Ciampa and then say “Johnny in wrong too he fake a leg injury and throw the match to get either revenged? Or just Something? Ciampa then say “It my fault” He stated crying again  
Jogan then say “Please don’t cry Ciampa we don’t want you to get another ptsd?” Ciampa then say “ I do know you know I got ptsd I mean it obviously you smart but the question is why you didn’t tell anyone?” Jogan say “It your story to tell it wouldn’t be right for me to tell anyone it wronged...Even tho am basically bad lol” Ciampa then laugh and say “Thank you”

Leo came in and say “You two good?” They both answer yes and then Leo say “Ok so Ciampa I’m aware you have neck injuries and ptsd mental health issues and maybe another health problems” Ciampa then confused say “A neck injury? 🤔” Then Leo nodded and say “Yeah am afraid idk when it happen but you did have it so you going be off wrestling for at least a year” Ciampa then scream and say “A YEAR?” Doc say “I’m sorry” Doc then say “But good news is you will at least rest for all drama” Ciampa then say “What my other health issue” Doc then say “You likely going have anxiety disorder” Then everyone was shocked and then Ciampa cover is head with his hands and then put his head down in stressful “my Life is over” Doc then say in scared concern “No no no I didn’t say that you not going be back you are but you neck need time o heal or else you could be paralyzed.” Ciampa then lay down then say “Can’t it he a few months?” Doc then shook his head in saddens “I’m sorry” Ciampa then want cry again but he need stay calm and try not to break down “Can I leave the hospital today?” Leo nod and say “Yes we just need to do few more tests and then you can leave” Ciampa then nod in happiness “ok Ty”

So few hours triple h come to Ciampa and Ciampa break down the news and then shocking Ciampa explain to triple h about his health issue Then triple h felt sorry for him but Ciampa don’t mind and don’t want him too Then triple h say “Nxt will always be here for you when you come back” Then Ciampa felt happy then he and triple h hug and left He watch nxt They mention about neck injury’s but not mental illness since Ciampa ask triple h to keep it a secret he then saw Johnny gargano win nxt title against Adam Cole and he and Candice celebrated but Ciampa don’t want watch it so he turn it off. Ciampa had been getting messages from fans and friends and family even Aleister black to see how he doing all except Johnny and Candice they never text him after that super kick incident in dusty rhode and laughing at him. Ciampa then can’t wait to get back into nxt so he can challenge the nxt gold title that he was going get the challenge but the neck injury ruined it.

(Adam house)

Kyle knock on Adam door and then Adam welcome him in and they get beer and start drinking Kyle then say “So Adam I just want ask questions” Adam then say “Sure” Kyle then say “Do you know Jogan and Ciampa” Adam basically stand frozen like 😶 Kyle then notice this and say Adam Please tell me the truth. “Yes I do know Ciampa and Jogan we were in same high school together or college? Idk but we met” Kyle say “Ok well have you guys been having problems I overhear Ciampa say I shouldn’t join you but I known you since 10 years” (Year will be changed when time goes by don’t worry I haven’t forgotten what Kyle said to Adam when Adam turn on him) Adam then stay silent and say “Kyle Ciampa lying you trust me right?” Kyle say “Of course I do but I just want to know” Adam say confronting “Yes I’m telling the truth idk what Ciampa talking about Renember Kyle he want split UE just ingore him” Kyle then speak angrily say “Cole he was screaming and got knocked unconscious how can we ignore him like that?” Adam stand up and walking around his apartment then don’t back and say “Didint mean that what I mean is just ignore the problem it happen 2 years ago of what Ciampa say to you” Kyle then stay silent like Adam and say “Ok I trust you”

(Year later)

Tommaso Ciampa return to the nxt and challenge Adam Cole for nxt title and then the audience was cheering “Daddy home” “Welcome back” then in nxt take over Ciampa was battling Adam for nxt Ue help Adam but Ciampa was hanging in then he try grab title but suddenly Johnny gargano former best friend grab it back and hit Ciampa with title and Adam pin Ciampa.

In nxt say Johnathan gargano explain why he betray tommaso ciamls saying the reasons 1. He turn on him 2. The audience was cheering for him even tho he did heartless things by Johnny perspective. 3. Ciampa never really apologize by Johnny perspectives again 4. He never forgot what tommaso Ciampa did. Then suddenly Ciampa got backstage and he and Johnny destroy performances center and cause chaos and then Ciampa did like driver to anounce table to Johnny and leave in chaos.

Then other day In nxt triple H Wang Johnny gargano and tommaso ciamps to end things then... “You see this was suppose to end year ago.” Johnny said “But then this guy break his freaking neck my biggest regret right now is that I should been the one to break it. That Shock Ciampa and was basically ready to beat up Johnny again but triple h stop him “Keep him away from me” Ciampa then say to Johnny “You a Bi...” Then Johnny was about to respond but triple h give him look that say “Don’t even go there” Then triple h give them a match and Johnny say almost try kill me and say he need 2 Weeks to end things and that what triple h did.

(Final battle)

So Ciampa and Johnny gargano feud in battle and then soon or meter they were exhausted then Candice done in and lie blow gargano to stop Ciampa was confused she was also part of Johnny basically betrayed him so why she helping Ciampa. Ciampa knows he shouldn’t do this but he say to Johnny he sorry and say sorry again then Candice low blow Ciampa and apparently Johnny was wearing a protect cup and Johnny was laughing saying “I win” And Johnny finish him off and celebrate with Candice and left with Ciampa angry on ground.

(Johnny point of view)

In hotel room Johnny was basic crying he don’t know why tho is it cause of Ciampa or is it something else then Johnny grab his phone and basically try called tommaso Ciampa but no answer and of course Johnny expected it did Johnny honestly expect Ciampa to answer after all the hurtful snd means things Johnny said to him before the match and the beating he give in the final battle but Johnny want keep trying again so he called again.

(Ciampa point of view)

Ciampa was basically sleeping then he keep getting called dim Johnny and Ciampa roll his eyes and say “Oh now he want talk” then Ciampa hang up which he realizes Johnny will notice but Ciampa don’t care and Johnny shouldn’t care either Ciampa think them Ciampa hear another ringing then he decided put his phone on silent and finally he get a peaceful sleep. Ciampa then then think In his mind “Whatever Johnny want it can wait especially after that insult he did on nxt”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going add 2 more characters in the season 2 There will be more drama renember if you don’t know what story talking about then you can see season 1 of the story thank you hope y’all have good day.


	3. Finn balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60 man iron man match to determine who will get the nxt championship. More on Johnny gargano and Tommaso Ciampa problems. The unknown finally set out clue in tinatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama is coming and finally Finn balor is here. Let get those hits coming along including the kudos and comments lol. Sorry got little excited but let just hope there a comment or kudos But the hits are awesome too let go guys. Ps: This chapter might be short based on your perspective but it be long again.

(Morning)

Ciampa was just waking up and yawning when he check his phone there multiple messages from Johnny and Ciampa was shock and very glad he put his phone on silent and messages were like please called me or please answer and just now Ciampa got message from Johnny prediction that Johnny wake up.

Johnny: Ciampa please talk to me  
Ciampa: What you want  
Johnny: I just want talk to you face to face  
Ciampa: I already know what you going say so no thanks bye.  
Ciampa put his phone down and start thinking his thoughts he admit he does miss Johnny a little he even wish he at least get a message from Johnny during his neck injury even tho he basically turn on him he could at least send a message saying hope you feel better.

Suddenly Ciampa got a message from regal saying that you will be in 60 iron man match at next nxt takeover with Johnny and Adam and mystery opponent that is returning from nxt Ciampa look happy he finally getting a nxt title match since that what it said also but he not so happy about Johnny being there.

Ever since that message Ciampa has been avoided Johnny since he don’t want speak to him. Next finally the mystery person is Finn balor and he will go at it at next nxt take over for the title.

(Nxt takeover)

Soon there match has come and after a long 60 min Finn balor has become nxt champion(Not sound a rematch with Adam and balor I think it will make sense of balor win in iron man match”) And Balor celebrates and hold his nxt title up.

(Ciampa locker room)

Ciampa was very exhausted from that match at iron man he was very sad he didn’t get the nxt title but his fine will come, Soon someone knock on the door and Ciampa say “Come in” And Johnny come out and Ciampa was ready to leave but he decided to listen since he been avoiding him.

Ciampa then say anooyed “Johnny what you want now?” Then Johnny say with his face lock on Ciampa “I just want talk you have been avoiding me awhile” Ciampa then say “Was not a accident you made it very clear you don’t want me anymore” Ciampa say with his cross arm Thrn Johnny say “I know but I just want say... I’m sorry” there was a long silent snd Ciampa eye was moving on wall then straight to Johnny face and say “ You expect me to believe that? You turn on me Johnny” Johnny then speak up anooy “You turn on me too Ciampa you turn on me first” Johnny then speak up in sad voice “the reason I turn was because in that moment I Renember Chicago and I Renember how angry I was and I just wanted you to feel the same pain I felt when you betray me.” Then Ciampa got angry and say “So the backstage incident when you found me and confront I bet that was fake as well huh?” Then Johnny replied in freaking out “No That not what I mean” Ciampa then roll his eye and say “Just forget it” Ciampa then say in angry and sad “I suffer a injured neck maybe even a broken one and all other superstars including Adam Cole message me telling me to feel better I didn’t even get message from you Johnny or even from Candice. Johnny then stay silent with his head down. Ciampa then respond angry and hurt again “You even say your biggest regret in your entire career was that YOU Should of been the one to broke my neck completely on top of that all the hurtful and mean things you said to me” Johnny then say in sad “Im sorry” Then Johnny respond again l”But Ciampa you grab my neck and you were looking like you were turning on me again that also why I did that.

Johnny Talk more “You hurt me too also I trusted you completely but you stab me in the back again” Then Ciampa take deep breath and say anooyed anger “You were in wrong too this whole dusty rhode tag match and all those other things you told me have been a lied and you tricked me. Johnny then respond “I know” Ciampa then respond again “You hurt me too after you super kick me you and Candice were laughing and being funny like I was a fool for trusting you and that you never care about my feelings at all. Johnny was staying silent for awhile and was walking around the locker room thinking about what to say next “The laughing I got carried away I was just so happy I was finally got revenged on you for turning your back on me” Ciampa then say “Do you even know what you look like when you were laughing in the picture Johnny shook his head “No” Ciampa Roll his eyes and grab his phone and found picture of Johnny and Candice laughing at Ciampa after the kick” Honestly Johnny was shocked “Ciampa I can understand why you think why you think that but I just want tell you I did feel some guilt” Ciampa was then confused “On what” Johnny “When you fall down”

(Flash back dusty rhode)

(After the kick) Johnny gargano and Candice Lerae was standing on top of Ciampa and they were laughing and to them it felt good. Johnny finally got revenged on Ciampa and he was laughing little hard and audience was cheering Johnny laugh again then he and Candice left when they left they hear “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Suddenly Johnny know thst voice and when he check it out he saw Ciampa fall down unconscious and people like jogan and Adam were with him trying give CPR and fo Johnny he feel kinda bad he didn’t meant to go this far he just wanted payback in all the things Ciampa did to him.

(Present day)

Johnny then say “Ciampa i just wanted say I’m sorry ok I do Renember the mean and awful words I say do going and they were out of line especially the neck comment” Ciampa then sat “How do I know this isn’t some kind of trap where is Candice” Ciampa literally just Renember he still keeping secrets from Johnny 1. The unknown 2. The jealousy friendship of Johnny and locan 3. His reason on why he betray him 4. His mental health issue 5. And finally the party incident. Ciampa then say “I think about it I have to go” Then suddenly the whole locker room light turn black and Johnny and Ciampa were together then suddenly the tv monitor show on in tinatron and wwe stars see it.

The unknown was swearing black sweater and he don’t have any mask on but we still can’t see his face then unknown speak “ The next take over... Maybe not...It can be on normal nxt day but the footage I am about to show will be juicy and good so stay tune (laugh)

Ciampa then freak out and say “That the unknown”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who y’all think unknown is please write in comment if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> What your thoughts so far on season 2 write in comment section if you want. Let hope we get kudos and comments in season 2 even tho there won’t any in season 1 but I know you people like it so let Try and do this guys. 😃


End file.
